Bajo el Muérdago
by Jill Valentine Redfield
Summary: Chris y Jill planean pasar la navidad en casa de ésta última mirando películas. ONE SHOT CxJ


Pequeño relato de Chris y Jill que prometí para Navidad ^^

No es necesario haber leído mi fan fic, pero es recomendable, ya que tiene algunas referencias hacia él :3

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste! ^^

* * *

**Bajo el Muérdago**

Era esa época del año donde la blanca nieve caía en la ciudad y podía verse a centenares de personas recorriendo los negocios con las manos repletas de bolsas. El frío obligaba a que uno se pusiera más ropa encima, pero no aplacaba las buenas vibras que enviaba la navidad. Niños con gorros de lana corriendo hacia la juguetería más cercana para rogar que les compraran los muñecos que deseaban, parejas de enamorados cogidos de las manos y con sonrisas en los labios, uno que otro, hombres vestidos de Santa en cada esquina con una campana en la mano y riendo de manera característica.

El timbre de su departamento sonó, y Jill se levantó con entusiasmo del sillón para ir a atender. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio que Chris se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola – Saludó él, entregándole un ramo de flores coloridas.

- Wow! Gracias – Respondió ella, aceptando el regalo y aspirando su delicioso aroma. De pronto recordó algo, y dio una rápida mirada al pasillo. - ¿No se suponía que Claire también vendría?

- Oh, sí. Le ha surgido una emergencia en el trabajo y no ha podido venir. Dice que lo siente y que se pasará unos minutos mañana.

- Oh, qué pena. Hace días que no la veo, pero bueno, mañana la saludaré.

- No te preocupes, ella cumple con sus promesas.

- Lo sé. – Jill volvió a sonreír, mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba pasar a su compañero.

Chris se quitó el abrigo mientras Jill desaparecía en la cocina para colocar las flores en agua. La agente Valentine realmente había decorado el apartamento: un pequeño pero colorido árbol se encontraba al lado de la entrada, mientras guirnaldas doradas adornaban las ventanas y unas botas rojas de tela colgaban de los estantes. También notó un centro de mesa acompañando la ocasión rodeado de galletas y dulces, que seguramente había horneado la misma Jill.

La muchacha regresó en ese momento restregándose las húmedas manos en los jeans azules que llevaba puestos.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer primero? – Le preguntó. - ¿Comer algo o comenzar a ver las películas?

Chris se quedó tildado un momento, viendo cómo su compañera estaba vestida: simple pero resplandeciente. Un sweater azul claro, jeans del mismo color y botas marrones con lana por dentro. El cabello largo y sedoso lo llevaba suelto, como pocas veces hacía. Tuvo que llamar de nuevo a Chris para que éste respondiera.

-Eh, ¿y qué tal ambas?

La respuesta hizo que Jill riera.

-Ésa opción me gusta. – Sonrió. – Acomódate en el sofá, iré en un momento.

Volvió a dirigirse a la cocina en busca de palomitas de maíz para acompañar las películas navideñas que habían rentado. Habían planeado esa noche hacía varios días, ya que ninguno de los dos sentía ganas de asistir a la reunión del trabajo para la misma fecha. No había sido una buena experiencia para Chris en los últimos años, y Jill nunca la había disfrutado.

La muchacha tomó las palomitas y se dirigió al living, cuando notó la manera en que la luz de la lámpara de pie alumbraba a Chris. Jill se encontró observándolo sin detenimiento, la piel dorada, las facciones marcadas y la expresión en armonía.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el agente.

-N-no, lo siento. – Jill se acercó nerviosa. – Aquí tienes. – Le dijo, entregándole la fuente de palomitas y sentándose a su lado.

Chris sonrió, comiendo algunas, mientras su compañera preparaba la película.

Luego de la primera película, aún faltaba poco más de una hora para que sean las doce horas del día veinticinco, así que decidieron comenzar a ver la siguiente y luego detenerla, brindar, y volver a verla.

Jill había tenido duros días de trabajo, y el cansancio hacía que encontrara difícil el mantener los párpados abiertos. La película ya la había visto, y eso no ayudaba a que se mantuviera despierta. Lentamente el sueño ganó, y Jill se durmió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Chris. El muchacho la observó con ternura, e intentó no moverse demasiado para dejarla descansar.

A los pocos minutos de las doce de la noche, Chris intentó despertarla zarandeándola despacio, pero no hubo respuesta. Con cuidado, la enderezó y la llamó por su nombre. La castaña abrió los ojos y observó la sonrisa que le entregaba su compañero.

-Casi son las doce. – Le dijo.

-¿Qué? – Jill se sobresaltó. - ¿Acaso me dormí? – Chris afirmó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía. - ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-No te preocupes, estabas cansada.

-Pero eres mi invitado. Lo siento tanto. – Jill se puso de pie frente a Chris. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensártelo?

-Baila conmigo. – Chris también se puso de pie. – Así te mantendrás despierta.

Jill sonrió sorprendida, claramente no se esperaba eso. Pero, por alguna razón, su corazón se sobresaltó, y se encontró aceptando la mano que su compañero le ofrecía, mientras la dirigía a un lugar más espacioso.

Sin música, se colocaron en posición: una mano de Chris en la cintura de la muchacha, otra mano de Jill en el hombro de él, uniendo las dos que les sobraba. Comenzaron a moverse a ritmo, primero mirando sus pies, luego observándose directamente a los ojos cuando pudieron moverse sin problemas. Parecían encerrados en una burbuja donde nadie más podía molestarlos, ajenos a los sonidos provenientes de las calles, sólo tenían ojos para el otro. Chris hizo girar a Jill un par de veces, mientras sonreían. Luego ésta se apoyó despacio en el pecho del muchacho, y así permanecieron varios minutos, hasta que las campanadas anunciando el nuevo día sonaron, y fuegos artificiales comenzaron a adornar el cielo.

-Feliz navidad, Jill.

-Feliz navidad, Chris.

Rompieron la penetrante mirada sonriendo, pero no se separaron hasta que Jill miró al suelo y soltó sus manos. Tomó dos copas de champagne de la mesa, entregándole una a Chris.

-Espero que realices todos tus sueños, y que nada te lo impida. Sé que eres capaz. – Le dijo la castaña, despacio, alzando su copa.

-Para ello necesito ayuda.

La muchacha frunció el seño, sin entender a qué se refería Chris. Pero éste comenzó a acercarse cada vez más, tomando la copa de su compañera y dejando ambas a un lado.

-¿Q-que haces? – Preguntó Jill, nerviosa. Su corazón corriendo a mil por hora.

El agente Redfield se limitó a apuntar hacia el techo. Jill siguió la dirección y observó un pequeño ramo de muérdago colgando desde la lámpara.

-¡Hey! Yo nunca…

-Tardaste demasiado en la cocina.

Al bajar la mirada, se encontró con la de Chris, llena de dulzura con un toque de travesura. Jill rió, pero rápidamente volvió a su nerviosismo inicial. Sus rostros siguieron acortando la distancia, hasta que sus labios se unieron, en un corto pero emotivo beso.

Al separarse, Jill desvió la mirada, llevándose una mano a la boca. Chris aún sonreía.

-Ehh… bueno, volvamos a la película. Debemos terminarla, y ya se está haciendo tarde. – Anunció la agente Valentine, dirigiéndose al sofá y sentándose nerviosa.

Chris se divertía con la respuesta de su compañera. No lo había planeado exactamente así, pero sólo seguía el impulso de su corazón. Él no era el tipo de hombre que haría algo así, pero tampoco nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Hacía tiempo que no salía con ninguna mujer, y al conocer a Jill nunca pensó que terminaría deseando hacer lo que acababa de hacer con ella, pero parece que Cupido actúa de maneras extrañas.

El muchacho se sentó al lado de su compañera, que seguía sin mirarlo. Continuaron con la película, pero la historia volvió a repetirse: Jill se quedó dormida, y Chris, al no querer despertarla, también cayó rendido de sueño.

La noche de Navidad no tuvo muchos sobresaltos, pero así les gustaba a ellos. Fuera de toda la acción que llevaban a diario a causa del trabajo, les gustaba pasar las fiestas tranquilos. Y no pudo haber sido de otra manera, al terminar ésta dormidos juntos en un viejo sofá, mientras una vieja película de comedia navideña sonaba de fondo.


End file.
